Printing systems that are in-line coupled to a folding system are known. In these kinds of systems, the printing system applies marking material on a portion of a receiving media and outputs the processed media via an output of the printing system towards the input of the folding system. Usually, the folding system comprises a large substantially flat table to support the processed media and apply one or more alignment and measuring operations to determine the folding program. The table is used to ensure a correct alignment. It is a disadvantage of these types of folding systems that they occupy a large floor area additional to the floor area occupied by the printing system.